


Интим (не) предлагать (The Art Of Sexting)

by lyapsik



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyapsik/pseuds/lyapsik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время ужина Гарри крадёт сотовый Джона и начинает слать Шерлоку непристойные смс-ки. Что случится, когда Джон вернётся домой?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Интим (не) предлагать (The Art Of Sexting)

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод фанфика [immaculately-flawed](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2659026/immaculately-flawed) "[The Art Of Sexting](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7996800/1/The-Art-Of-Sexting)"
> 
> От Автора:  
> Заголовок может ввести в заблуждение. Возможно, следовало бы назвать фик "Провальная попытка секс-переписки", потому что при написании этой работы я обнаружила, что смс-флирт... не мой конёк, и Гарри досталось это моё неумение.

У Гарри был план. Коварный план. Джон бы не одобрил. Не то чтобы он когда-либо соглашался с её затеями... особенно если они предполагали его участие, а этот план, безусловно, предполагал.

У Гарри, может, и не было докторской степени по медицине, однако она была далеко не глупа. Она имела представление о человеческой натуре, умела «читать» эмоции. А ещё была уверена – без всяких сомнений, – что Джон влюблён в своего соседа. В самом начале она заметила, что с тех пор, как Джон встретил Шерлока Холмса, он больше не мог говорить ни о чём другом. Более того, даже когда он на него жаловался, у него был нежный любящий взгляд, а иногда у него появлялась эта совершенно надоедливая я-счастлив-и-не-знаю-почему улыбка, что было так свойственно по уши влюблённым. Да, её брат точно был влюблён в Шерлока.

Не то чтобы он это осознавал.

Порой мир представлялся Джону до абсурда чёрно-белым. Он знал о существовании геев, знал о гетеросексуалах, а ещё он знал, что не был голубым. Из чего следовало, что он должен быть гетеро. Всё вполне логично… если вы робот. Но люди – не роботы, у них есть эмоции и желания, а иногда и натурал может влюбиться в другого мужчину. К сожалению, Джон был слишком глуп и упрям, чтобы это понять.

Тогда вмешалась Гарри. Всё, что ей было нужно, – его сотовый.

\- О, Джон! – Гарри бросилась к брату и заключила его в крепкие объятия, целуя в щёку, и украдкой выудила из его кармана телефон.

* * *

Сотовый Шерлока просигналил о входящем сообщении, и он соизволил затратить некоторое количество энергии, чтобы поднять его с журнального столика, поскольку Джона, который сделал бы это за него, не было рядом. И это раздражало; Джон пропадает на семейном ужине, словно это важнее всего. Шерлок никогда не отказывал _ему_ ради семьи.

**Чем занимаешься?  
ДВ**

Шерлок закатил глаза. Джон иногда задаёт самые что ни на есть глупые вопросы.

**Созерцаю свой будущий эксперимент. Тебе это вряд ли понравится.  
ШХ**

**Раз уж ты такой великий экспериментатор, почему бы тебе не поэкспериментировать со мной?  
ДВ**

Шерлок нахмурился.

**Я постоянно провожу на тебе эксперименты, только ты не знаешь об этом, потому что это может отразиться на результатах.  
ШХ**

**Ты никогда не задумывался о том, чтобы переместить свои исследования в спальню?  
ДВ**

Он как-то задумывался об этом, но:

**Там недостаточно светло, да и на кухне вентиляция лучше.  
ШХ**

Сообщения приходить перестали (скорее всего, начался ужин), и Шерлок снова погрузился в уныние пустого дома. Его разум, непрерывно гудящий от новых данных, будто перегруженный жёсткий диск, невольно подмечал мельчайшие детали окружающей его обыденности. Местечко на ковре, куда Джон пролил чай этим утром, когда обнаружил частично расчленённый эмбрион свиньи на кухонном столе, всё ещё виднелось пятно. Потёртость на подлокотнике кресла, что вскоре может стать дырой, потому что Джон ковыряет её, когда пытается решить, каким образом ему стоит задать какой-либо неловкий вопрос. Сама комната является целым набором данных: медицинские записи Джона сдвинуты в сторону – туда он клал бумажник; шарф – он всё не мог решить, понадобится ли он ему, – в другом конце комнаты; угол ковра задрался от его метаний по гостиной, пока он задавал до смешного простые вопросы по расследованию. Тянул время. Словно он не хотел идти, не желал его оставлять.

Губы Шерлока вытянулись в лёгкой улыбке, прежде чем он быстро опустил их обратно. В последнее время он часто так делает. Улыбается и думает о Джоне.

Его телефон снова просигналил.

**Я не могу перестать думать о тебе.  
ДВ**

Беспомощная улыбка вернулась.

**Конечно, не можешь, я же очаровательный.  
ШХ**

Он задумался на мгновение, прежде чем напечатать другое сообщение.

**Возвращайся домой.  
ШХ**

**И что я получу взамен, когда вернусь?  
ДВ**

**Я и не предполагал, что к тебе нужно относиться как к домашнему питомцу.  
ШХ**

**Может быть, я просто хочу, чтобы ты сделал меня своей сучкой.  
ДВ**

Шерлок фыркнул.

**Невозможно. Ты не женщина.  
ШХ**

Прошло ещё тридцать минут до того, как он получил следующее сообщение.

**Десерт здесь, правда, липкий. Если я приду домой грязным, оближешь меня дочиста?  
ДВ**

**Нет, это негигиенично.  
ШХ**

Мысленно Шерлок быстро пробежался по списку всего, что находилось на кухне, - Джон о многом мог сказать то же самое.

**Но захвати с собой немного карамельного пудинга** [1] **.  
ШХ**

Шерлок не то чтобы особенно любил сладости и вообще позволял их себе только в присутствии Майкрофта. (Как не позлорадствовать над заклятым врагом.) Но в последнее время он стал замечать, как Джон разглядывает десертное меню в различных ресторанах, которые они посещали, когда не было никаких расследований; он ничего не заказывал, но было ясно, что хотел. После последнего их дела Шерлок потащил Джона в итальянский ресторан и заказал для себя тирамису[2]. Оно было ужасно сладким; после двух укусов он вынудил Джона доесть остатки десерта.

Опыт был весьма любопытный. Наблюдать, как Джон слизывает нежный белый крем с ложки, удовлетворённо напевая себе что-то под нос – это было странно интригующе и почти…

Мобильник раздражающе запищал.

**Предлагаю раскрыть тебе одно дело. Дело о том, почему мы до сих пор не переспали.  
ДВ**

Шерлок вздохнул, но, прежде чем смог сформулировать ответ, получил другое входящее сообщение.

**Что ж, когда я вернусь домой, почему бы тебе не закинуть меня на кухонный стол и не начать расследование.  
ДВ**

Непрошеный образ возник прямо перед его взором. Джон, распростёртый на столе Шерлока, готовый для тщательного обследования. Даже после всего, Джон оставался интересным экземпляром: совершенно отличающийся от других в своих необъяснимых особенностях. Шерлок горел желанием узнать всё о нём, открыть все его тайны и запомнить их для себя.

**Возвращайся.  
ШХ**

 

Джон был неизмеримо рад снова оказаться дома. Это был просто кошмар, а не ужин. Его родители провели всю ночь, изводя его расспросами о поисках девушки и утешая его, пока Гарри… Гарри же вела себя странно. Она была груба и раздражительна всю половину вечера, а к тому моменту, когда Джон объявил, что ему нужно уходить, показалась подозрительно самодовольной. А ещё Шерлок. Он не забрасывал Джона смс-ками, как это обычно бывало, весь вечер, что до странности… огорчало.

Выбросив всё это из головы, Джон заплатил таксисту и взобрался вверх по лестнице 221Б Бейкер-стрит.

\- Надеюсь, ты не сошёл с ума, пока меня не было, – произнёс Джон, входя в квартиру.

\- Вовсе нет. У меня было неплохое развлечение на это время.

\- Да? И чем ты развлекался? – спросил Джон, закрывая за собой дверь.

\- Тобой.

Джон развернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Шерлока, который, встав с дивана, подкрадывался к нему.

\- Эм… Мной?

\- Да, Джон, ты занимал мои мысли чуть ли не с того самого момента, как ушёл.

Это немного… пугало. Ни один не мог завладеть разумом Шерлока – атаковать его, строить ему препятствия, но никогда – завладевать. Джон раскрыл рот, чтобы узнать, что он имел в виду, но ему не дали шанса.

\- Это для меня? – спросил Шерлок, глядя на пакет, что держал Джон.

\- Да, я захватил для тебя немного пудинга с карамелью. – Гарри чуть ли не силой впихнула ему пакет.

Улыбка Шерлока была подозрительно лукавой.

\- Предполагаю, это как раз тот момент, когда я должен слизать его с тебя? – произнёс он, приблизившись. – Или же это ты слижешь его с меня?

Джон впал в ступор, когда представил тело Шерлока, покрытое тёплым липким сиропом, кусочки пудинга разложены вокруг пупка, а он языком… Он остановился прежде, чем его мысли проникли в запрещённую территорию.

\- Чт… Что? – Он заикался.

Шерлок придвинулся ближе, и Джон ненамеренно отступил на шаг, наталкиваясь на запертую дверь. _Закрытую дверь_ , поправил он себя, чувствуя, что его сердце бьётся, как у загнанного в ловушку животного.

\- Где твоя бравада, Джон? – Глаза Шерлока сияли от предвкушения. – Разве ты не об этом мечтал? Не этого ли желал месяцами? – Казалось, будто сейчас он кого-то цитировал. – Ты фантазировал обо мне?

Джон должен был сказать «нет», правда, должен, если бы только он мог заставить себя произнести это. Потому что он НЕ фантазировал о Шерлоке Холмсе… Хорошо, ну, может, у него были одна или две фантазии. Три – самое большое. Он не считал тот раз в душе, потому что тогда думал о Саре, пока Шерлок не прокричал: «Наконец-то нам доставили жёсткий диск, Джон. Давай быстрее» – за дверью в ванной, и Джон мгновенно кончил не с тем именем на устах.

Но тогда это было просто случайностью, сексуальным отчаянием… чем-то подобным – потому что Джона привлекают женщины. Ему нравятся их нежные изгибы и мелодичные голоса, но ведь у Шерлока ничего такого нет. Он весь угловатый, одни твёрдые мышцы под гладкой бледной кожей, что, казалось, так просила, чтобы ей добавили цвета. Голос глубокий и низкий, временами резкий, как стекло, а иногда – текучий по его коже, словно мёд. Джон сглотнул.

Шерлок смотрел на него, ожидая ответа. Может, он задал вопрос, но Джон не мог вспомнить.

\- Очень хорошо, – вздохнул детектив. – Я возьму инициативу на себя.

Его челюсть обхватили рукой, а затем Шерлок поцеловал его. Его губы были прохладными и пытливыми, осторожно прижимаясь ко рту Джона. Теплый язык коснулся его нижней губы, и Джон развёл свои губы. _В удивлении_. Но Шерлок, казалось, принял это за приглашение скользнуть влажным языком ему внутрь, исследуя на научный манер. Джон обнаружил, что отвечает ему, целует Шерлока, отправляя свой собственный язык в изучение опасностей этого вероломного рта. Но это был безусловный инстинкт. В один момент он собирался оттолкнуть Шерлока, и у них состоялся бы разговор. Который включал бы в себя фразы «Я не гей» и « _Какого чёрта_?!». Только вот его руки вдруг оказались в мягких кудрях Шерлока, и он никак не мог заставить себя их отпустить.

Шерлок снова прижал его к двери, одна его рука расположилась возле его головы, а другая – на бедре. Джон, скорее всего, сделал нечто, отчего у мужчины сложилось неверное впечатление. Пожалуй, посасывание нижней губы Шерлока не было подходящим на это ответом, но это вызвало такой великолепный стон. Он ошеломил Джона, как небольшое землетрясение, и он изменил поцелуй. Никаких больше нежностей; сейчас это была борьба за превосходство языков. Джон задыхался и производил шум, предполагалось, что это будет «нет», но звучало скорее как «да».

Шерлок оторвался от губ Джона; вылизывая дорожку вниз по его шее, он нашёл особенно чувствительное местечко и укусил. Сильно.

\- Ебать, – вскрикнул Джон, выгибая спину.

\- Не беги впереди паровоза, Джон, – последовал довольный ответ.

Джон свирепо посмотрел на него.

\- Послушай, я не… – Темноволосый мужчина укусил его в то самое местечко, и у Джона подкосились ноги. – Шерлок! – простонал он, волна тепла окатила его тело, и у него закружилась голова.

\- Очень наблюдательно, Джон. Ты, действительно, не я. – Тёплые пальцы забрались под его свитер. – Есть ещё что-нибудь поразительно очевидное, что ты бы хотел сообщить? – Шерлок подчеркнул свои слова, сжав его бёдра возле поразительно очевидной эрекции Джона.

Бёдра Джона непроизвольно дёрнулись вперёд, в поисках большего трения. На самом деле, непроизвольно, потому что он не был… О, проклятье! Джон сдался. Если быть геем – это значит поддаться происходящему, этой опаляющей страсти, шепчущей «опасность» в каждом нерве его тела, то он бы с удовольствием выбил себе на лбу эти слова.

Это решение, если можно это так назвать, меняло всё. Руки его стали более уверенными, движения – более смелыми, он выдыхал имя Шерлока каждый раз, что ему выпадал, словно читал мантру, напоминая себе, кем он был. Он нащупал пуговицы на рубашке Шерлока и раз за разом продвигался в своём решении продемонстрировать притягательную бледную кожу его тела. Ногой он зацепился за голень детектива и притянул его ближе, чем вызвал удивлённое ворчание.

Пальцы Шерлока прокладывали путь через его грудь, потирая и зажимая соски, в то время как он бормотал свои наблюдения напротив уха Джона. Наблюдения о Джоне: как реагировало его тело, что он делал, те тихие звуки, что он издавал, даже не осознавая этого. Почему-то это всё казалось невероятно сексуальным. Это заставляло сердце Джона биться чаще, и к его лицу прилила кровь. Джон решил, что Шерлока действительно нужно заткнуть, прежде чем он доведёт его до сумасшествия от желания, так что он быстро заткнул его рот, эти полные губы, прорезая вглубь, как рапиру, язык, с несбыточной надеждой приручить его.

Джон завёлся из-за Шерлока, как подросток, более безрассудный, чем когда-либо в своей жизни. Последние несколько пуговиц рубашки Шерлока упали на пол, потому что у него закончилось терпение, и он оторвал их. Детектив отомстил ему тем, что наконец стянул с Джона джемпер.

\- У тебя самые нелепые свитера.

\- Ты слишком много разговариваешь.

\- Ты думаешь, что я превосходен. – Улыбка Шерлока была так яркой, что Джону бы не хватило духу ответить колко.

\- Да, я так думаю, – согласился он.

Глаза Шерлока вспыхнули жаром, и он продолжил изучать то местечко на шее Джона, что заставляло его хныкать и просить о большем. Только в этот раз это было лучше, потому что Джон мог ощущать тепло кожи Шерлока напротив его собственной и скользить руками по его мускулистой спине.

Джон был невыносимо и отчаянно твёрд, когда ощутил, как неуверенные пальцы Шерлока оказались на его поясе. Весь воздух покинул его лёгкие со свистом, потому что да… это было…

\- О Боже, да! Пожалуйста, Шерлок! – простонал он, когда его собственные руки схватились за молнию брюк Шерлока.

Шерлок был быстр, и Джон чуть не кончил, когда почувствовал, как его длинные пальцы сомкнулись вокруг его члена. Он прикусил губу и сконцентрировался на том, как стянуть с Шерлока трусы, освобождая его напряжённую эрекцию. Член Шерлока был бархатисто гладким и розовым. Джон обхватил его ладонью, ощущая, как ни странно, удовольствие. Сколькие люди были так близки с Шерлоком? Сколь многим людям Шерлок мог бы доверять, позволяя себе быть уязвимым с ними? Джон бы поспорил на всё что угодно, что их было не так много. « _Ни одного_ , – прошептала его алчная часть. – _Я хочу быть единственным_ ».

Джон провёл рукой верх и вниз по шелковистой длине, слушая небольшие паузы в дыхании Шерлока. Детектив повторил его действия, и Джон тут же потерялся в ощущениях. Он упивался теми звуками, что мог извлекать из Шерлока: прерывистые стоны, звуки тяжёлого дыхания и то, как он произносил имя Джона, когда тот неожиданно повернул запястье. Темп нарастал, и вскоре Джон всем весом навалился на дверь. Шерлок быстро учился, и его техника стремительно улучшалась.

Джон был близко, так близко, что почти перешагнул через край. Шерлок пристально смотрел на него своими яркими глазами, рассматривая его во всех деталях, вероятно, запоминая в мельчайших подробностях, Бог его знает, и тогда он произнёс его имя, словно это была команда. Вероятно, это так и было, потому что в следующий момент Джон задрожал и выкрикнул имя Шерлока, кончая так сильно, как даже не мог представить. Волны раскалённого удовольствия прокатились по его телу, и он лишь смутно осознавал влажное тепло на его руках и зубы Шерлока на его плече.

Они рухнули на пол, пытаясь отдышаться, и это было до того, как Джон собрался с мыслями, чтобы задать единственно важный вопрос:

\- Не то чтобы я… э-э… против, но почему мы занялись сексом?

Шерлок мягко засмеялся.

\- Твоя сестра очень убедительна, – был ему загадочный ответ.

 

Гарри проснулась на следующий день, обнаружив новое сообщение от брата.

**Ещё не слишком поздно отдавать тебя на усыновление?  
ДВ**

Гарри улыбнулась. Если Джон писал ей смс – вместо звонка с криками о кровавом убийстве, – значит, всё прошло замечательно.

**Простого «спасибо» было бы достаточно! :)  
ГВ**

 

 

Примечание:

[1] **Липкий финиковый пудинг с карамельным соусом** (StickyToffeePudding) — британская классика, пропитанный бисквит с мелконарезанными кусочками фиников, покрытый карамельным соусом. Часто подаётся в сочетании ещё с ванильным кремом или ванильным мороженым.  
http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/0/0d/StickyToffeePudding.jpg

[2] **Тирамису́** (Tiramisù) — один из наиболее популярных десертов в мире, итальянский многослойный десерт, в состав которого входят следующие ингредиенты: сыр маскарпоне, кофе (обычно эспрессо), куриные яйца, сахар и печенье савоярди. Как правило, десерт припудривают какао-порошком. Возможна вариация с добавлением грецкого ореха.  
http://www.crevetka.com/userfiles/image/drugie/tiramisu/tiramisy%20(1).gif


End file.
